justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pingu21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Poloma Renegade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 01:17, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, How do you put in your location and occupation and stuff?? SomeRandomHuman (talk) 01:19, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :You mean the big red table? That's called an "infobox". More info at Just Cause Wiki:Templates. For a userpage we have the Template:Infobox User. To put it on your page just copy the to the top of your userpage and then save the page. When you edit the page again, you can add things to it. GMRE (talk) 10:27, Sorry,did that to check the time.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 09:25, August 25, 2015 (UTC) SomeRandomHuman (talk) 23:59, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Infobox user I fixed it for you. GMRE (talk) 23:19, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I saw. Thanks a lot.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 23:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Signature I think this might be what you are looking for. Click edit, then click source mode to see the differences. Original: SomeRandomHuman (talk) ??:??, Month Day, 2015 (UTC) Possibly what you want: [[User:SomeRandomHuman|'Some'RandomHuman]] [[User talk:SomeRandomHuman|'Ready and Serving, what do you need?']] ??:??, Month Day, 2015 (UTC) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:19, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yup.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 10:01, September 24, 2015 (UTC) The video is coming. Now it's Monday. Thanks to my stupidity I forgot all day to record the video, but I promise tomorrow will be the day. First thing I'll do when I get on. Record and edit. Thought I'd let you know. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 01:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) K thanks.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 01:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Here you are: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKlRHE7AA6I --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) About sawed-off shotguns It is actually very rare for someone to use two shotguns at the same time because as a general rule, you never fire two shotguns at once without falling backward. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) It just didn't make sense two have two full length shotguns.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 01:47, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :They aren't full length. That much I can guarantee without seeing the weapon myself. :If it were two full-length shotguns, then you would fly back at least 3 feet and land on your back from the recoil. :But then again, Rico is no ordinary person. He can dual wield any one-handed weapon. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Look at my new blog post.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 02:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Responded. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) It makes sense now (sorry, I have no knowledge in guns at all.)I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 02:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I know more about Assault Rifles and SMGs than other weapons actually. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hell on Wheels Are you sure that's exactly what happened? Because that has never happened to me before. And BTW, it's not mandatory, but it is not recommended to say that it was you who made that edit. I leave edits all the time and don't say that it was I who did it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) You can remove my name if you want. I think it might have to do with the Heat 2 I was at. But that was what happened. The MV V880s, the reaper troops, everything was there. It defiantly happened.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 04:10, October 12, 2015 (UTC) BTW, Saddex put his old name (Norrliang96 or whatever) on the Kem Signa Merkanam page for something.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 04:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... Then I might have to redo that mission several times :User:SaddexProductions's old name was Norrlanning96. But that edit on the Kem Singa Menerkam page was because a rare thing had happened there. Don't worry about it. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) You didn't know about User:Lucan07 High-ranking users are listed at Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log. GMRE (talk) 15:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I did, just didn't know he was a chat moderator on Community Central.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Wire Mounting I actually don't know if this article should be created because technically these are part of Communications Masts. But I guess you do have a point in that they are their own thing. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:12, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :If the game itself mentions them separately, then there can be no question about their importance, but because they're obviously a part of another object, we could just move all the text into the Communications Mast article and redirect the Wire Mounting article to the correct section. Do the wires give any chaos points and money? GMRE (talk) 15:22, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :Also, this little discussion should be taking place on the talk page for the wire mounting article, but whatever, I'm not gonna move it this time. GMRE (talk) 15:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::You have a point about that page becoming a redirect... but I'm not sure ::About them giving chaos points and money... IDK. The only time I every destroyed one of these was at Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha and that was out of desperation. ::I will go check ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:30, October 20, 2015 (UTC) There's no chaos points or money given.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 23:45, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't remove pictures ...from articles. If you're adding a "better one" leave the old one somewhere into the article. GMRE (talk) 12:19, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Oh sorry. I'll put the old ones in the gallery in the future. Pingu21 Want to chat? 15:06, February 15, 2020 (UTC)